harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pojedynek w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii
Pojedynek w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii (ang. Duel in the Ministry Atrium) — przełomowy pojedynek stoczony, pomiędzy Albusem Dumbledore'em i Lordem Voldemortem w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii pod koniec bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic w dniu 18 czerwca 1996 roku''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 36, ''Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał.. Historia Pojedynek Pojedynek rozpoczął się po wkroczeniu Lorda Voldemorta do gmachu Ministerstwa Magii, w celu zdobycia przepowiedni. W tym czasie Harry Potter, ścigający Bellatrix Lestrange od Departamentu Tajemnic, dotarł do Atrium. Voldemort, gdy dowiedział się, że przepowiednia została zniszczona, chciał zabić chłopca, lecz uniemożliwił to Albus Dumbledore,który pojawił się w Atrium w chwili, gdy Czarny Pan rzucał klątwę Avada Kedavra. Ożywił posąg czarodzieja, który zasłonił sobą Harry'ego i przyjął na siebie zaklęcie, po czym uniknął kolejnej, skierowanej już w niego, aportując się za plecami napastnika. Chwilę potem Dyrektor zaczarował posągi z Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa w celu ochrony Harry'ego, unieruchomienia śmierciożerczyni oraz ostrzeżenia urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. Gdy posąg centaura zaszarżował na Voldemorta, ten aportował się po drugiej stronie sadzawki. Dumbledore szedł w jego kierunku, mówiąc do niego. Czarnoksiężnik odpowiedział, a następnie zaatakował klątwą uśmiercającą, lecz chybił. Po tym, jak Voldemort opuścił Dumbledore'a, czarodziej w odpowiedzi użył silne zaklęcie, które czarnoksiężnik zablokował zaklęciem srebrnej tarczy. Zaklęcie nie uszkodziło tarczy, jednak zetknięcie czarów wywołało głęboki dźwięk gongu. Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie nie miało go zabić. Mężczyzna zaskoczony jeszcze raz posłał w stronę Dumbledore'a uśmiercająca klątwę. Tym razem posąg centaura osłonił dyrektora, pod wpływem czaru rozpadł się. Następnie starzec rzucił zaklęcie ognistej liny, która owinęła się wokół Czarnego Pana. Czarnoksiężnik przetransmutował linę w węża, którego odesłał w stroną Albusa. Voldemort momentalnie zniknął i teleportował się pośrodku fontanny, skąd zaczął ciskać zaklęcie niewybaczalne w stronę przeciwnika. Wąż i klątwa w tym samym momencie mknęły w stronę Dumbledore'a, ale zjawił się Fawkes, który wchłonął w siebie zielony promień. Feniks zajął się ogniem, a po chwili odrodził się jako mały pisklak, pozbawiony piór. lewo|mały|250px|Pojedynek – ilustracja [[Mary GrandPré.]] W tym samym czasie dyrektor, sprytnym zaklęciem unicestwił węża. Kolejnym sprawił, iż woda w sadzawce wezbrała i otoczyła Voldemorta, stała się tak jakby kokonem płynnego szkła. Czarny Pan bezskutecznie chciał pozbyć się duszącej go świetlistej masy, aż uwolnił się poprzez teleportację. Dumbledore w tej krótkiej przerwie od walki, okazał nutę strachu. Starzec wiedział, że to nie koniec pojedynku. Czarny Pan zaatakował znienacka Harry'ego za pomocą legilimencji, miał nadzieję, iż starzec poświęci swojego ucznia aby go zabić. Jednak , pogodzony z nadchodzącą śmiercią chłopak, zaczął myśleć o ponownym spotkaniu ze zmarłym niedawno jego ojcem chrzestnym Syriuszem Blackiem. Siła miłości była tak ogromna, iż Voldemort uciekł z umysłu chłopaka, jak i z Atrium, zabierając ze sobą Belletriks. Tuż przed ucieczką czarnoksiężnika, do Ministerstwa Magii zdążyli przybyć urzędnicy Ministerstwa. Pojedynek został zakończony, a Ministerstwo po tym wydarzeniu, nie mogło już dalej zaprzeczać w wiadomość o powrocie Voldemorta. Pojedynek w filmie mały|prawo|250px|Harry rzucający klątwę Cruciatus na Bellatriks. W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa, Harry ściga Bellatriks, chcąc się zemścić na kobiecie za zamordowanie Syriusza Blacka. Chłopak próbuje rzucić na nią klątwę Cruciatus. Czar zbija ją z nóg, ale nie powoduje długotrwałego bólu. Gryfon stoi nad Lestrange z różdżką wycelowaną w kobietę. Słyszy w głowie głos Czarnego Pana, który podszeptuje mu, że musi naprawdę chcieć sprawić Bellatriks ból, aby klątwa właściwie zadziałała. Czarnoksiężnik prowokuje go do pałania wręcz nienawiścią. Voldemort aportuje się w Atrium w smudze czarnego dymu, kobieta jest widocznie ucieszona pojawieniem się pana, gdyż śmieje się w głos. Czarny Pan momentalnie rozbraja Harry'ego. W tym samym czasie z jednego z kominków, za pośrednictwem sieci Fiuu wychodzi Albus Dumbledore, który ostrzega Voldemorta, iż aurorzy są w drodze. mały|lewo|250px|Dumbledore walczący z Voldemortem w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Voldemort drwi z nadchodzącej śmierci i atakuje Dumbledore'a strumieniem jasnego, niebieskiego światła z lekkim odcieniem zieleni (prawdopodobnie to zaklęcie uśmiercające, Avada Kedavra). Starzec, odsuwając Harry'ego gestem ręki od pojedynkujących się, odpowiada podobnym strumieniem w kolorze czerwonego światła (prawdopodobnie to Expelliarmus lub Drętwota). Podczas rozgrywającego się chaosu pojedynku, Bellatriks znika w jednym z kominków sieci Fiuu. Oba zaklęcia walczących zderzają się powodując efekt magmy i kapania, a dwie różdżki łączą się w sposób podobny do Priori Incantatem. Jednak to nie jest te zjawisko, gdyż żadna z różdżek nie zmusza tej drugiej do ponownego przeżycia swoich ostatnich czarów. Harry cofa się do ściany za Dumbledore'em. Voldemort kilkakrotnie próbuje skierować swoje zaklęcie w stronę chłopaka, jednak jest to zabieg bezskuteczny, gdyż cały czas oba czary ścierają się ze sobą. Te próby Czarnego Pana, spowodowały zniszczenie płytek i części jednego z kominków, który spadł na drewnianą podłogę. Czarodziej przeciwdziała temu przesuwając się w kierunku Voldemorta, co powoduje stopniowe kurczenie się zderzających się czarów. mały|prawo|250px|Ognisty wąż wyczarowany przez Czarnego Pana. Czarny Pan szarpie różdżką, w celu zerwania połączenia i szybko przykłada rękę pod usta, aby wydmuchać z ust ogień, który przybrał postać ogromnego węża (prawdopodobnie to Szatańska Pożoga). Wąż natychmiast zaczyna atakować Dumbledore'a, który cofa się i tnie różdżką stwora, zamieniając go w bezkształtną masę płomieni. Następnie posyła ognistą falę w kierunku Voldemorta, który broni się, powodując zniknięcie płomieni, poprzez odepchnięcie ich w bok. Następnie dyrektor Hogwartu rzuca niewerbalne zaklęcie hydro-kinetyczne, które czerpie wodę z fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Ono zamyka Czarnego Pana w sferze kłębiącej się wody, próbując go utopić i dokończyć pojedynek. Dumbledore utrzymuje kształt skomplikowanej sfery wodnej nieprzerwanie ją rzeźbiąc i obracając. Harry podchodzi zbyt blisko toczącego się pojedynku i zmusza starca do ponownego odsunięcia młodzieńca gestem ręki. Równocześnie czarodziej próbuje utrzymać zaklęcie, ale jego koncentracja została rozproszona.[[Plik:Pojedynek w Ministerstwie - wodna kula.png|mały|lewo|250px|Dumbledore łapiący Voldemorta w kulę wody.]] Voldemort będąc w sferze wodnej próbuje się wydostać z pułapki. Wraz ze spadkiem koncentracji przeciwnika, udaje mu się uciec z wodnego więzienia. Czarnoksiężnik rycząc ze wściekłości, rzuca duży, nieprzerwany strumień ciemnego zaklęcia w stronę Pottera i Dumbledore'a. Nauczyciel powstrzymuje je potężnym strumieniem zaklęcie o niebieskawo białym kolorze (prawdopodobnie to Protego lub Protego Horribilis). W kolejnym ataku Czarny Pan gromadzi czarną energię w kulę rozżarzonego światła, którą wypuszcza z rykiem, wysyłając masywną falę uderzeniową czarnej energii i niebieskawo białego światła we wszystkich kierunkach. Wybuch przewraca Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego oraz powoduje pęknięcie wszystkich szyb znajdujących się w Atrium. mały|prawo|250px|Dumbledore broni się przed atakiem Voldemorta. Miliony drobnych odłamków szkła zaczynają spadać. Voldemort machnięciem różdżki, zmienia kierunek ich lotu) (zaklęcie Oppugno, kierując je w stronę starca i Gryfona. Dyrektor reaguje natychmiastowo transmutując szkło w piasek tworząc przeźroczystą niebieskawo-białą tarczę (prawdopodobnie Finestra). Czarnoksiężnik przywołał mały wir, który wprawia w ruch drobny pył, gdy ten opada na ziemię, mężczyzna rozpływa się w wirze piasku. Kiedy drobiny opadają, ostatnim podmuchem kieruje się w stronę Dumbledore'a i chłopaka, który nagle upada. Voldemort, który stał się podobny do wiatru, kontynuuje poprzezmały|lewo|250px|Walka między Czarnym Panem, a Harrym, w umyśle chłopaka. legilimencję torturowanie Harry'ego, penetrując jego umysł i wywołując bolesne wizje lęków i wspomnień związanych z bliskimi mu osobami. Tortury Czarnego Pana penetrowały i pustoszyły umysł chłopaka, mężczyzna także rozmawiał z chłopakiem. Dumbledore wspiera Gryfona słowami, aby się nie poddawał. Harry próbował walczyć z czarnoksiężnikiem, jednak było to nieskuteczne do czasu, aż jego przyjaciele nie pojawili się w Atrium. Widok ich przywołało radosne i szczęśliwe wspomnienia bliskich mu osób, to wyrzuciło Voldemorta z jego ciała. Czarnoksiężnik wychodząc z ciałamały|prawo|250px|Reakcja Vldemorta na przybycie Ministra Magii oraz aurorów do Ministerstwa Magii. Gryfona wywołuje podmuch wiatru, który podnosi piasek wokół chłopaka w powietrze. Czarny Pan materializuje się nad Harrym, wokół nich unosi się słaby pierścień z unoszącego się w powietrzu piasku, wydaje się, że czas zamarł wewnątrz tej bariery. Albus Dumbledore znajduje się na skraju bariery. Voldemort drwi z chłopaka podchodząc do niego, w tym samym czasie Minister Magii, aurorzy oraz inni pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii przybywają za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Tuż przed ucieczką Czarnego Pana, przybyli zobaczyli go odrodzonego. Czarnoksiężnik rozpływa się w kolejnymmały|lewo|250px|Korneliusz Knot widzi Voldemorta tuż przed jego ucieczką. wirze piasku. Pojedynek między Albusem Dumbledorem i Lordem Voldemortem kończy się impasem i ucieczką maga. Harry i starzec są zadowoleni z obrotu sprawy, zaś Korneliusz Knot musi przyznać, że mylił się co do Czarnego Pana oraz ogłosić oficjalne rozpoczęcie Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Pojedynek w grach mały|prawo|300px|Albus Dumbledore próbujący ogłuszyć Lorda Voldemorta w Atrium Ministerstwa Magii * W grze na konsole PlayStation, Wii, Xbox, oraz na PC Dumbledore przybywa i pojedynkuje się z Voldemortem. Gracz ma za zadanie przejście czterech etapów pojedynku. ** Etap I: gracz podczas pojedynku używa zaklęć nauczonych podczas gry. ** Etap II: Voldemort abrorbuje każde zaklęcie rzucone przez przeciwnika i odpowiada tym samym w stronę Dumbledore'a. ** Etap III: powtórzenie Etapu I, ale tym razem dodatkowo Voldemort będzie „''rzucał''” krzesłami i stołami w stronę przeciwnika. ** Etap IV: gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Harrym, który walczy w umyśle z Czarnym Panem. Etap polega na wypędzeniu z umysłu chłopaka czarnoksiężnika. Pojedynek kończy się cutscenką, gdzie Harry mówi Voldemortowi, że nigdy nie pozna miłości, przyjaźni czy prawdziwej lojalności i jest mu żal Czarnego Pana (jest to dialog z filmu). Po wypowiedzi chłopaka pojawiają się aurorzy, którzy podobnie jak Knot muszą przyznać, że Voldemort powrócił. * W wersji DS pojedynek jest podobny do tego w filmie. mały|prawo|300px|Pojedynek w grze LEGO. * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 pojedynek jest podobny do filmowego, jednak z niewielkimi różnicami. Harry ściga Bellatriks i rzuca w nią wiele klątw Cruciatus. Przed kobietą teleportuje się Voldemort, który odrzuca młodzieńca. Czarnoksiężnik, podobnie jak w filmie rozbraja Harry'ego, który celował z przeciwnika. Dumbledore aportuje się przez uczniem. Voldemort i starzec angażują się w pojedynek z zielonymi i czerwonymi zaklęciami, podczas gdy Harry biega i pokonuje teleportująych się śmierciożerców. Podczas starcia Czarny Pan ma 3 serduszka, gdyż jest bossem kończącym pewien etap gry. Po pokonaniu Voldemort wskakuje na skraj Fontanny Magicznych Braci i przywołuje ognistego węża, tak jak w filmie, którego Harry i Dumbledore muszą unikać, wraz z ognistymi pociskami i ich żarzącymi rozbryzgami. Bohaterowie muszą zbudować system zraszaczy, włączyć go i zgasić węża wodą. Następnie Dumbledore tworzy wodnistą kulę i zatrzymuje Voldemorta w niej, tak jak w filmie. Czarodziej podnosi ją na wysokość góry Fontanny i upuszcza ją, próbując skrzywdzić Voldemorta. Jednak Czarny Pan szybko skacze i wraca do krawędzi Fontanny. Następnie Voldemort zeskakuje i pojedynkuje się z Dumbledorem z tymi samymi zaklęciami co poprzednio. Kiedy znów zostanie pokonany, aportuje się i rozbija wszystkie okna biur w całym Atrium, a następnie podnosi je i rzuca w stronę starca, który wyczarował tarczę chroniącą go i Harry'ego, tak jak w filmie. W tym samym czasie Harry próbuje znaleźć i zbudować obiekt do rzucenia w Voldemorta (tę czynność trzeba powtórzyć trzy razy). Następnie Voldemort używa Legilimencji, by podróżować do umysłu Harry'ego i oglądać złe wspomnienia chłopaka. Kiedy jednak pojawiają się jego znajomi, Czarny Pan przypadkowo pokazuje mu dobre wspomnienia. Harry pod wpływem tych wspomnień obezwładnia Voldemorta (tak jak w filmie). Następnie pojawiają się Knot i Williamson, którzy widzą Voldemorta (jak w książce). Konsekwencje * Ważny punkt odniesienia wobec początku Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. * Minister Magii ostatecznie akceptuje powrót Voldemorta. * Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę, że dzięki magicznej mocy miłości, a także skruchy Harry może odeprzeć jego Legilimencję. Prawdopodobnie też czarnoksiężnik został zmuszony do przyznania, że jedynym sposobem na zakończenie pojedynku z byłym nauczycielem była ucieczka, gdyż nie wygrałby tego pojedynku. Obawa mężczyzny przed Dumbledorem, mogła być kluczowa w podjęciu decyzji zlecenia misji zabicia dyrektora Hogwartu przez Draco Malfoya. Czarny Pan błędnie uznał, że starzec był bardziej niż chętny oraz starał się zabić przeciwnika. Podczas gdy w rzeczywistości Dumbledore sugerował, że nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić byłego ucznia. Jedynie chciał ochronić Harry'ego i przytrzymać Voldemorta w Ministerstwie, do czasu przybycia ministra, pracowników ministerstwa oraz aurorów, którzy mogli pomóc go pojmać. * Ministerstwo Magii uznało za niewinnego Syriusza Blacka i pośmiertnie go uhonorowali. Zaś prawda o Peterze Pettigrew została odkryta, co poskutkowało odebraniem mu Orderu Merlina I klasy. Osoby uczestniczące * Strona Dobra PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg| Harry Potter ProfessorDumbledore.jpg| Albus Dumbledore * Strona Zła Voldemort.jpg| Czarny Pan Filmy Plik:Dumbledore_and_Voldemort_Duel_Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix|Pojedynek między Lordem Voldemortem i Alusem Dumbledorem. Plik:Harry_Potter_-_Possession_-_HD|right|''Opętanie'' Harry'ego Pottera przez Czarnego Pana. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 Kategoria:Pojedynki Kategoria:Druga wojna en:Duel in the Ministry Atrium pt-br:Duelo no Átrio do Ministério